


Я знаю людей изнутри

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, medical AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: Алек и Джейс – интерны, только что прибывшие на практику в одну из лучших больниц Нью-Йорка, Магнус – известный нейрохирург, ответственный за их практику.





	Я знаю людей изнутри

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Надпись «Приемное отделение» сияла неоновыми огнями в предрассветных солнечных лучах, рассеивая легкую туманную дымку, что заволокла улицы Нью-Йорка этим утром. Глубоко вздохнув, Алек поежился, чувствуя, как цепкий холодок пробрался под ворот его рубашки.

— Расслабься, Алек! — из-за дружеского хлопка по спине он едва удержался от падения на полированные ступени госпиталя.

— Я — интерн, и это мой первый день в интернатуре одной из лучших больниц мира, — он нервно переступил с ноги на ногу и сложил руки на груди. — Прости мне некоторое замешательство.

Джейс — его лучший друг и самая большая головная боль по совместительству — фыркнул, небрежным движением руки отбрасывая упавшую на глаза длинную челку.

— Ты — лучший выпускник Колумбийского университета за последние десятилетие, которого просто пригласили в интернатуру в лучшей больнице Америки, — высокопарно отозвался он. — На твоем месте я бы просто получал удовольствие, но поскольку я — всего лишь простой смертный, — Джейс улыбнулся, — и еле-еле пробился сюда по зверскому конкурсу, мне предстоит впахивать, как пленным африканцам на хлопковых плантациях. И все, чтобы не вылететь из этого... — он окинул взглядом громады зданий, составлявших лишь малую часть комплекса больниц, входивших в состав Пресвитерианской больницы Нью-Йорка, — ...цветника для гениев медицины.

— Не прибедняйся, — в тон ему отозвался Алек, в тайне благодарный другу, чьи насмешки помогли ему вернуть утраченное равновесие. — Твой выпускной балл ниже моего всего на три целых.

— Три целых семьсот сорок три тысячных, — тут же уточнил Джейс, бросая короткий взгляд на часы. — Но это не имеет значения, потому что если мы постоим здесь еще пять минут, то не успеем переодеться, и наш первый день в качестве жадных до знаний интернов закончится, так и не успев начаться.

— Да, идем!

***

— Ты просил файлы на интернов, — проговорила Катарина, протягивая пару стандартных папок своему непосредственному начальству.

Это самое начальство в лице именитого Магнуса Бейна — Да Винчи современной нейрохирургии — на данный момент оккупировало узкий, но весьма комфортный для длительного отдыха диван, стоявший в ординаторской второго операционного отделения. При этом подавать какие-либо признаки жизни он отказывался, пока Катарина раздраженно не стянула с его плеч тонкий плед, который Магнус использовал вместо обычного одеяла.

— Магнус!

— Господи, ты — исчадие Ада, — пробурчал тот, нехотя садясь и потирая сонные глаза.

— Но ты все равно меня любишь, — усмехнулась та.

— Знать бы, за что! — проведя рукой по лицу и волосам, Магнус все-таки заставил себя разлепить тяжелые от недосыпа веки и посмотрел в висящее на противоположной стене зеркало. — Боже, ну и личико. Мне нужен кофе, доза эпинефрина, душ и еще один кофе. Такой же черный, как твоя душа, Катарина.

— Очень смешно, — фыркнула медсестра, протягивая Магнусу уже готовый кофе и так и не взятые им папки с личными делами. — Ознакомься с личными делами, и у тебя останется целых двадцать минут на быстрый душ, прежде чем ты понадобишься в третьей операционной.

— Кто оперирует? — делая жадный глоток ароматного кофе с легкой ноткой ванили, уточнил Магнус, пристраивая папки на коленях.

— Рагнор, ассистирует Моралес, — тут же отрапортовала Катарина. — Ты обещал присутствовать.

— Да, помню, — просто кивнул он, не отвлекаясь от изучения бумаг и кофе. 

— Еще звонил Валентин.

Магнус закатил глаза:

— Что этому троглодиту надо от меня на этот раз?

— Он хочет эксклюзивное интервью в «Таймс» и твою сверкающую от макияжа мордашку на какой-то благотворительной вечеринке для снобов через две недели.

— Ты послала его в зад? — уточнил Магнус, шумно отпивая еще один глоток кофе.

— Незамедлительно с указанием полного маршрута и попутных остановок, — в тон ему отозвалась Катарина.

— Я тебя люблю, — тут же проговорил Магнус.

— Я знаю, — гордо усмехнулась Катарина.

Перелистнув очередную страницу, Магнус закрыл первую папку и распахнул вторую. Улыбка, сиявшая на его лице, сменилась задумчивостью.

— Лайтвуд и Эрондейл. Они ведь не...

— Сыновья Мариз и Роберта. Родной и приемный.

— Дьявол! — Магнус отложил папки в стороны и со стоном поднялся на ноги, неторопливо разминая затекшую от сна в одном положении спину. — Ненавижу врачебные династии. Кто сегодня в приемном?

— Лидия.

— У. Бедняжки. Если к концу дня кто-нибудь из них решит оставить медицину, его никто не упрекнет, — ехидно отметил Магнус, направляя в сторону душевой. — Мой второй кофе?..

— Будет ждать тебя через двадцать минут.

***

Поначалу все было не так уж и плохо. Врачом, курировавшим первый месяц их практики, а точнее все, что касалось неотложной медицины, оказалась миловидная девушка, чуть ли не на две головы ниже рослых медбратьев, которых почти не переставая отчитывала за многочисленные косяки и шалости.

— Привет, интерны, я — Лидия, для вас — доктор Бранвелл, — заметив их с Джейсом, отозвалась она, на мгновение оторвавшись от эмоционального разговора с медбратьями. — ...если я сказала мерять давление каждые двадцать минут, Джей, значит, двадцать минут! Ни десять, ни тридцать, ни пятьдесят. Двадцать! И где анализы миссис Эшмонд? Хирурги отказываются начинать операцию без данных по ВИЧ!

— Я понял, — пробурчал медбрат, покорно опустив голову.

— Надеюсь! — раздраженно отозвалась Лидия, то есть доктор Бранвелл, отпуская того взмахом руки. — Итак, — стоило ей повернуться к ним с Джейсом, на губах ее засверкала доброжелательная улыбка, — интерны, верно? Уже определились со специализацией?

— Я хотел взять нейрохирургию, — быстро ответил Алек, даже не задумавшись.

— Я все в раздумьях, — следом за ним отозвался Джейс, — мэм. 

— Я так понимаю, Лайтвуд? — она протянула руку Алеку. — Ты похож на мать.

— Мне говорили, — недовольно пробурчал Алек себе под нос. Имена родителей следовали за ним в течение всего обучения, точно чертово бельмо на глазу, выделяя его из толпы.

— А ты из Эрондейлов, — прищурившись, окинула долгим взглядом откровенно расхлябанный вид Джейса Лидия. — Вам придется постараться, чтобы оправдать и собственные фамилии, и свое присутствие в этой больнице, а потому... — она повернулась к медсестре, занимавшейся бумагами за ближайшим сестринским постом, — Клэри, будь добра, истории болезни последних обратившихся, — рыжеволосая девушка, к которой Джейс тут же прикипел взглядом, мгновенно передала врачу желаемое. — Спасибо, — доктор Бранвелл не глядя поделила стопку историй и протянула им. — Полный осмотр, анализы, назначения, выводы и заключительные диагнозы должны быть готовы к... — она бросила короткий взгляд на миниатюрные часики на собственном запястье, — ... часу дня. Время пошло.

Она махнула рукой, отпуская их к пациентам, и тут же скрылась в ближайшей смотровой. Переглянувшись с Джейсом, Алек со вздохом открыл первую папку. Наконец-то. То, ради чего он здесь. Годы напряженной учебы, ссоры с родителями, бессонные ночи — все привело его к этому самому моменту. Он должен справиться. Черт побери, просто обязан.

Первым пациентом оказалась женщина с повышенным давлением. Постоянная пациентка, наблюдается кардиологом, принимает таблетки, поступает в отделение каждые три-четыре дня, потому что «ничего не помогает». Нацепив самую очаровательную из своих улыбок, Алек отправился проводить свой первый осмотр пациента. Женщина вела себя весьма дружелюбно, любезно отвечала на все вопросы, давала пояснения, внимательно разглядывая его из-под накрашенных ярко-синей тушью ресниц. Она смущенно порозовела, когда Алек попросил приподнять рубашку, чтобы провести аускультацию сердца, то и дело облизывала губы, скользя по нему пристальным взглядом, а когда он подтвердил установленный диагноз и принялся озвучивать откорректированный список лекарств, с самым невозмутимым взглядом водрузила свою ладонь на его задницу. И сжала ее. Алек поперхнулся на слове, тут же опустив на женщину удивленный взгляд.

— Миссис Тайлер...

— Мисс, — быстро поправила та, даже не думая убирать руку.

— Не могли бы вы... — Алек, приложив некоторые усилия, все же сумел выпутаться из небрежной хватки старческой ладони. — Я — ваш лечащий врач.

— Одно другому не мешает, — хитро улыбнулась та.

Алек растерялся, не зная, что сказать, а потом решил и вовсе оставить это замечание без ответа. Он постарался как можно спокойнее — предварительно убедившись, что стоит вне досягаемости от шаловливых ручек больной — объяснить ей новый порядок приема лекарств, заполнил рецепты, а затем, коротко попрощавшись, вышел из смотровой, проигнорировав тихое, но отчетливое:

— Эх, такая задница пропадает.

Он сумел разобраться с тремя из шести пациентов, прежде чем рыжеволосая медсестра — Клэри, кажется, — громко огласила на весь приемный покой:

— Итак, народ, внимание! Авария на автомагистрали! Тринадцать пострадавших, всех везут к нам. Трое из них без сознания, переломы, кровотечения, травмы головы! Дежурные хирурги уже в пути, все, кто не занимается ничем серьезным — сначала разбираетесь с нашими горе-водителями, потом с остальными пациентами и лишь потом идете плакаться, что жизнь несправедлива!

Через десять минут в приемной разверзся самый настоящий ад. Медсестры и санитары бегали из стороны в сторону, выполняя многочисленные требования врачей; парамедики, перекрикивая стоны раненых и гвалт возмущенных соматических больных, озвучивали статус — и все это на фоне почти не прекращающихся требований родственников, буквально заполонивших приемный покой.

Алек и сам не успел понять, как вдруг оказался у одной из пострадавших, помогая зафиксировать сломанную в двух местах ногу последней. Только-только он успел стряхнуть с рук гипс, как один из врачей приемной — Виктор — дернул его за плечо:

— Как у тебя с фигурной вышивкой?

— Отлично, — понятливо кивнул Алек.

— Супер, — Виктор подтолкнул его в сторону зареванной молодой девушки, длинные волосы которой заливала кровь. — Скальпированная рана головы, там видна кость, поосторожнее с сосудами. Анестезия, швы, асептическая повязка, потом передашь ее свободной медсестре, чтобы она подписала документы. Вопросы? — так и не дождавшись утвердительного кивка от Алека, он понесся встречать следующего доставленного скорой пострадавшего.

Алеку нравилось шить. Была в наложении швов какая-то своеобразная магия. Простейшая последовательность действий не терпела спешки — только размеренности, спокойствия и уверенности, а именно первых двух Алеку не доставало последний час, так что он с удовольствием ринулся мыть руки, чувствуя, как тревоги и сомнения отступают, оставляя его один на один с пациенткой. Обезболив область раны, Алек начал неторопливо стягивать края раны, негромко беседуя с девушкой, которую, как оказалось, больше тревожил тот факт, что ему пришлось выстричь приличную часть ее шикарных вьющихся волос, чем кровь, заливавшая плечи. В который раз поразившись женской логике, Алек поспешил ее успокоить, не прекращая своей работы. Спустя двадцать минут все было готово: ровный ряд тонких швов скрылся под белоснежной повязкой, а Алек, стянув перчатку, помог пациентке слезть со стола, неторопливо объясняя, что ей надо будет прийти на прием к врачу завтра, а сегодня только поставить пару подписей на согласие о проведении операции.

Не успел он перевести дух, как двери приемного покоя распахнулись снова.

— Эй! Нам тут нужна помощь! — крикнул один из парамедиков, с ног до головы заляпанный кровью. — Мужчина, белый, около сорока, ушибленная рана головы, переломы обеих ног, возможно, переломы ребер, штырь сорвался спереди шедшего грузовика и пронзил грудь насквозь, — взгляд Алека невольно соскользнул на железку, все еще торчавшую из груди раненого. — Легкое пробито насквозь, массивное кровотечение, не останавливается, гемопневмоторакс, травматический шок, кома.

— В первую смотровую! — подталкивая носилки, крикнула Клэри. — Лайтвуд! — Алек мгновенно обернулся на окрик. — Помогаешь Виктору!

Алек молча кивнул, ринувшись следом за врачом. В первой смотровой кипела работа: парамедики налаживали переливание крови, выстраивая ряд флаконов для смены, анестезиолог проводил экстренную премедикацию, кто-то подключал больного к ИВЛ и кардиомонитору.

— Мойся, — просто бросил ему Виктор, быстро вытирая руки бумажным полотенцем. — Будешь ассистировать.

По телу Алека пробежала волна предвкушающей дрожи. Он привычно обработал руки, вытер их и шагнул к медсестре, тут же ловко облачившую его в одноразовый хирургический халат, маску и перчатки. Стоило ему подойти к операционному столу, как Виктор поднял на него глаза.

— Нам нужно вытащить штырь. Кровить будет просто не по-детски, так что твое дело — затампонировать рану прежде, чем он истечет кровью. Ясно?

— Да, — сглотнув, отозвался Алек, принимая из рук медсестры целую связку тампонов и салфеток.

— Что ж, — Виктор взялся руками за штырь, и Алек мог бы поклясться, что увидел в его глазах проказливый блеск совсем не уместный в операционной, — тогда понеслась.

***

— Давление все еще падает, — операция шла уже час, и анестезиолог грозился прибить Виктора, если тот немедленно не придумает, как еще сильнее снизить кровопотерю.

— Я удалил все размозженные ткани и перевязал сосуды, — Виктор откинул пару использованных тампонов в сторону от операционного поля. — Я не понимаю, почему еще кровит. Данные повторной томографии готовы? 

— Да, — хрипло отозвалась медсестра, ассистировавшая им во время операции, поднимая над головой Алека негатив снимка.

Алек бросил на него короткий взгляд, следя за тем, чтобы наложенные лигатуры не освободили сосуд. 

— О, черт, — озвучил его мысли Виктор. — Магнуса вызвали?

— Уже в пути, — донеслось от входа.

— Нам нужно решить, что делать с кровотечением, или мы его потеряем, — пробормотал Виктор. — Интерн? Предложения?

Алек, вздрогнув от неожиданного обращения, на мгновение растерялся, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Перевязать сосуды выше, — он провел пинцетом вдоль артерии, — у бронха третьего порядка.

— Тогда мы потеряем в два раза больше легочной ткани, — возразил хирург.

— Мы потеряем его жизнь раньше, чем отыщем пропущенный сосуд, — уверенно отозвался Алек.

— Хороший довод, — донесся неуместно веселый голос от входа. Бросив в ту сторону короткий взгляд, Алек на мгновение замер. В смотровую зашел мужчина, чья экстравагантность пробивалась даже сквозь строгий дресс-код операционной. Во многом благодаря золотому гвоздику у самого края левой брови. К тому же это лицо Алек узнал бы с легкостью, благодаря сотням часов, проведенных за просмотром записей его операций. — Не похоже, что вам нужна помощь нейрохирурга.

Виктор кивнул на томограмму, прежде чем снова наклониться к операционной ране.

— Взгляни. Интерн! Шьем у третьего порядка.

Короткая вспышка довольства оттого, что его идею признали достойной исполнения, быстро исчезла, сметенная необходимостью обеспечить Виктора доступом к обозначенному бронху. Магнус Бейн — часть Алека все еще трепетала от присутствия столь именитого специалиста — придирчиво изучал предложенные ему негативы.

— Субдуральное кровотечение в лобной области, — наконец пробормотал он. — Не слишком удачное положение, но кровоизлияния в желудочки нет, это главное.

— Она растет, — отозвался Виктор.

— Вижу, — тут же подтвердил Магнус, переводя взгляд на серию повторных снимков. — Нужна операция. Сегодня.

— Нет, — резко подал голос анестезиолог. — Вы издеваетесь? Я не стану давать еще один наркоз! Да он же отдаст коньки еще до того, как ты заведешь свою трепаномашину, Магнус!

— Что там с давлением? — перебил его Виктор.

Тот быстро окинул взглядом мониторы:

— Стабилизировалось. 

— Ушиваемся, — тут же скомандовал Виктор, знаком позволяя Алеку убедиться, что они не оставили в ране ничего лишнего. — Сколько часов наркоза ты нам еще дашь? — без перехода спросил он у анестезиолога.

— Два. Максимум два с половиной.

— Воу! Воу! Воу! — воскликнул Магнус, аккуратно взмахивая руками. — Вик, ты что? Предлагаешь мне провести операцию здесь? В кустарных условиях? При помощи шприца и инфузионной системы?

— Мы все равно не можем его транспортировать, — пожал плечами тот.

Бейн перевел взгляд с одного снимка на другой, затем посмотрел на больного, подошел ближе, ощупывая его лицо, что-то беззвучно про себя бормоча. Когда он наконец снова заговорил, Алек с Виктором уже делали последние стежки.

— Я могу одолжить у тебя ассистента?

— Он весь твой, — спокойно кивнул Виктор.

— Тогда мне нужна пустая инфузионная система, клипсы, гемостатическая губка и самый большой шприц Жанне, который сможет найти медсестра, — сверкнув глазами, заявил Магнус. — Ну, и чашечка кофе после, конечно.

— Договорились, — отозвался Виктор, с усталым вздохом отходя прочь. — Пациент твой.

— Итак, — Магнус подошел к медсестре, уже протягивавшей ему пару стерильных перчаток. — Мне нужно фрезевое отверстие вот здесь, — он подхватил невесть откуда взявшийся маркер и нарисовал жирный крест у левого края лба больного. — Справишься?

И Алек просто не мог сказать «нет».

***

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Алек покинул ту смотровую вместе с Магнусом. Доктором Магнусом Бейном. Нейрохирургом. И чертовым гением, только что на его глазах, сделавшим сложную нейрохирургическую операцию без рентгенологического контроля при помощи шприца для плевральных пункций. Это просто отказывалось укладываться у Алека в голове. Чертовым шприцом для плевральных пункций! Ладно, не только для них, но... Чертовым шприцом!

— Что ж, — Магнус устало зевнул. — Это было забавно.

— Не то слово, — отозвался Алек с неловкой улыбкой.

Магнус окинул его пристальным взглядом, на долю мгновения задержавшись на лице, а затем протянул руку:

— Магнус Бейн, а ты...

— Алек. Александр Лайтвуд, — отозвался Алек, прежде чем успел сообразить, что нужно ответить. 

— Приятно познакомиться, Александр, — мурлыкающим тоном отозвался Магнус. — Хорошее предложение насчет перевязки сосудов. Не самое приветственное, но верное. 

— Предложил первое, что пришло в голову, — честно признался Алек.

— Хорошая интуиция, — понимающе протянул тот. — Это здорово. Особенно для хирурга. Доверяй своей интуиции, Александр... — он растрепал разноцветные пряди своих волос. — О! Чуть не забыл. Ты же вроде собираешься выбрать нейрохирургию для дальнейшей специализации?

— Эм... Да? — неуверенно признался Алек, всем своим существом ощущая какой-то подвох.

— Отлично! — преувеличенно радостно взмахнул руками Магнус. — Властью данной мне ректором Колумбийского университета назначаю тебя ответственным за первичный нейрохирургический прием в этом приемном покое. Отныне все поступающие по этому профилю пациенты — твои. Анамнез, жалобы, осмотр, анализы, итоговый диагноз — а только потом вызов дежурного нейрохирурга, — хитро улыбнулся он. — Посмотрим, как ты справишься.

— Но... сегодня мой первый день, — ошарашенно напомнил ему Алек.

— И ты уже успел меня впечатлить, — невозмутимо сообщил тот. — Я обычно не люблю знаменитые фамилии, иногда «потомственный врач» не равняется «хороший врач», но, к счастью, это явно не твой случай. Это любопытно. А я люблю хорошие вызовы, — Магнус бросил взгляд на вытащенные из кармана часы. — Пора бежать. До встречи, Александр.

— До встречи, — эхом отозвался Алек с минуту спустя, когда Магнус уже ушел.

Он еще несколько минут стоял на месте, пока резкий толчок в бок не выдернул его из вязких раздумий. 

— Алек! — раздраженно крикнул на него Джейс. — Я тебя уже пять минут зову!

— В чем дело? — недоумевающе нахмурился Алек.

— В чем дело? — удивленно повторил Джейс. — Посмотри на часы! Уже четверть третьего!

Пару мгновений Алек пытался осознать, почему время вдруг стало иметь для Джейса такое первоочередное значение, а когда сообразил, ошарашенно выдохнул:

— Вот черт!

— Итак! — в это же мгновение раздался звонкий голос доктора Бранвелл. — Итог нашей проверки: Лайтвуд — три из шести, Эрондейл — пять из шести. Впечатляет. А теперь, — она протянула им толстую папку с бумагами, — ознакомьтесь с правилами приемного отделения и графиком дежурств. За этот месяц у вас должно быть не меньше двадцати смен, так что советую распланировать все свои выходные заранее, — Лидия коварно улыбнулась. — О. И добро пожаловать в Пресвитерианскую больницу города Нью-Йорк.

***

Обозначенный месяц практики в приемном отделении пролетел как один миг. Дни слились в невнятную череду дневных и ночных смен, наполненных кашляющими детьми, престарелыми нимфоманками с целыми букетами венерических заболеваний, не слишком старыми вдовами, жалующимися на высокое давление, переломами всех мастей и всем остальным. В последнее по злой иронии входил не только сон, но и редкое общение с семьей, в частности с сестрой, каждые пару дней грозившейся приехать и накостылять Алеку за халатное отношение к собственному здоровью, а также прочие радости жизни: вроде утренних пробежек в парке, неторопливых чашек кофе и редких, устраиваемых Джейсом свиданий вслепую.

И хотя большую часть времени Алеку особо некогда было задумываться о происходящем, сейчас, на очередном ночном дежурстве, сидя перед гигантской стопой незаполненных бумаг, он был готов признать, что расслабился. Такой откровенной расхлябанности и неупорядоченности в его жизни не было с далекого детства — вожделенная профессия нейрохирурга предрасполагала к четкому порядку, размеренности и последовательности, и большую часть жизни Алеку легко удавалось распланировать свой день. Но явно не сейчас. 

Заполненный бумагами стол угнетал еще больше ввиду того, что Джейс — раздолбай и лентяй — мог похвастаться стопроцентно заполненной документацией, в которой — Алек был в этом уверен — не было ни одной орфографической ошибки, а запятые педантично расставлены во всех нужных местах. При этом костюм его был идеально отглажен и накрахмален, а глаза сияли здоровьем, бодростью и стремлением спасти этот несовершенный мир как минимум два раза ещё до обеда. А если обычно равнодушная к его попыткам ухаживания Клэри смилостивится и одарит его поощряющей улыбкой или — не дай боже — позволит поцеловать руку, то еще и раз шесть после означенного приема пищи.

Алек же тонул и не знал, как выбраться. Он забыл, когда в последний раз нормально спал. Под его глазами залегли глубокие, практически черные тени, с каждым днем ранние подъемы давались все тяжелее и тяжелее, хирургический костюм, пускай и постиранный, был помят и выглядел не слишком приглядно даже после того, как Алек воспользовался услугами больничной прачечной. Ему трудно было собраться с мыслями без одной, а лучше двух чашек крепкого черного кофе, которое раньше просто отказался бы пить, даже стоя под дулом пистолета. А азартный блеск в потускневших от усталости глазах появлялся, лишь когда Алеку позволяли принимать участие в операциях, коих за последние четыре недели прошло немало. Так что, конечно, ему было чем гордиться, только вот, по его собственным меркам, этого было недостаточно.

С тяжелым вздохом Алек притянул к себе верхнюю папку.

Сегодня была тихая ночь. За четыре часа смены всего два обращения, далеких от критичных: маленькая девочка с болью в ухе и мужчина средних лет с рассеченной в драке бровью. Первой был вручен самый большой леденец, какой Алек только смог приобрести в автомате с едой, после чего капризная девчушка великодушно позволила ему себя осмотреть. А второму наложена пара швов. Алек мог сколько угодно жаловаться на трясущиеся руки и каменные от усталости мышцы, но стоило взять в руки иглу или скальпель — все это исчезало с беззвучным пшиком.

Ему удалось уменьшить стопку по крайней мере на половину, когда дверь в ординаторскую вдруг открылась.

— Есть кто живой?

Услышав знакомый голос, Алек дернулся, едва не выронив ручку, проклиная сердце, мгновенно сбившееся с ритма.

— На счет живых не могу утверждать, — сглотнув, отозвался он. — Полудохлые интерны за живых считаются?

— Конечно. Я не настолько жесток, — усмехнулся Магнус, проходя в ординаторскую с парой больших чашек в руках, над которыми развивался легкий дымок.

Алек просто улыбнулся в ответ:

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — за недели работы бок о бок Алек все еще с трудом привыкал к праву обращаться к человеку, а точнее, врачу уровня Магнуса на «ты».

— Узнал, что ты дежуришь и решил заглянуть, — просто ответил Магнус, ставя перед Алеком одну из чашек. До него тут же донесся божественный аромат свежесваренного кофе.

Стараясь не зацикливаться на «узнал, что ты дежуришь», Алек взял чашку и сделал маленький глоток.

— Божественно, — выдохнул он.

— А то! — хмыкнул Магнус, прикладываясь к своей. — Захочешь добавки — заходи. Мне поставили новую кофемашину.

— М? Подарок от пациента? — просто для поддержания разговора спросил Алек, отодвигая документы на безопасное расстояние, чтобы — не дай бог — не облить их кофе.

— Презент от довольного шефа, — фыркнул Магнус.

— Валентин? — искренне удивился Алек. — С чего это аттракцион невиданной щедрости?

— Помнишь, ту благотворительную вечеринку две недели назад? — отозвался тот и, дождавшись согласного кивка, продолжил. — Я там все-таки появился где-то на полчаса, пожал пару рук и благополучно слинял, пока Валентин не заставил меня позировать с каким-нибудь бизнесменом, тупо ради шанса быть опубликованным в паре приличных изданий. Как оказалось, мой визит способствовал значительным влияниям в бюджет больницы. Пока мы разговаривали, могу поклясться, Валентин мысленно пересчитывал обрушившееся ему на голову богатство.

— Почему тебя так раздражает этот официоз? — отпив еще глоток, полюбопытствовал Алек.

— Потому что я чувствую себя призовым скакуном. Или хуже, — Магнус подмигнул, — молодой красивой девицей, чью девственность вот-вот продадут с аукциона. Валентин каждый раз ведет себя так, будто я — курица, несущая золотые яйца.

— Но, по сути, он прав. Твоя научная деятельность и изобретения...

— Все это я делаю для людей, а не для науки, — резко отозвался Магнус. — А все, что сопутствует этому... отвлекает от работы.

Алек понимающе хмыкнул:

— Можешь мне об этом не рассказывать, — он перевел взгляд на все еще ожидающую его стопу бумаг.

Магнус мгновенно заметил, как тот погрустнел и подался вперед:

— Что-то не так? Ты выглядел... усталым, когда я зашел.

— Нет, ничего, не бери в голову, — поспешил ответить Алек. — Это только мои проблемы, тебе без них хватает того, о чем нужно думать.

— Эй! — мягко окликнул его Магнус. — Я бы не спрашивал просто из вежливости. С нашей работой... иногда нужно просто выговориться.

Алек поначалу долго молчал, не решаясь озвучить тревожащие его мысли вслух, но Магнус продолжал пытливо всматриваться в его лицо, заставляя все внутри щемяще сжиматься. Тяжело вздохнув, Алек отставил чашку и кивнул на ровный ряд папок:

— Кажется, я не справляюсь. Мне всегда казалось, что медицина — это мое. То, для чего я создан. Я никогда не допускал мысли, что могу заниматься чем-то еще. Не только из-за родителей — я чувствую себя правильно, когда осматриваю пациента или вижу, что назначенное лечение дает результат, — Алек обвел пальцами край чашки. — Вот только... у меня в голове полная каша. Я в полном раздрае и иногда не могу вспомнить даже самых элементарных вещей, я чувствую себя глупо. Я даже собственное время не могу организовать! И все это сбивает с толку еще больше! При этом Джейс, который в собственной комнате даже чистых штанов найти не может, сияет, как полированная монета, и успевает все и даже больше! Я... наверное, впервые в жизни чувствую себя... неудачником.

— Ты не неудачник, Александр, — с мягкой понимающей улыбкой отозвался Магнус. — У всех у нас бывают плохие дни.

— Но они не затягиваются на месяц, — возразил Алек.

— Ты слишком суров к себе, — снова не согласился Магнус. — Ты — человек. А люди не совершенны, Александр. Невозможно быть идеалом во всем. Да, твой друг хорош в том, что делает. В неотложной помощи. Ты же хорош в другом. Скажи мне, — Магнус отпил еще глоток кофе и, поморщившись, отставил чашку в сторону, — черт, остыл, — что ты чувствуешь, беря в руки скальпель?

— Покой, — почти не раздумывая, отозвался Алек.

— Вот видишь, — Магнус улыбнулся. — Джейс нашел себя в том, чтобы удерживать жизнь на грани, не давая сорваться в пропасть. Он — солдат, сражающийся на передовой. Твоя работа — оттолкнуть жизнь как можно дальше от края. Ты, если хочешь, военачальник, чья задача выиграть битву еще до того, как она началась. Не каждый может быть генералом, Александр. Тебе есть, чем гордиться.

Алек моргнул, озадаченный внезапным сравнением.

— Странная точка зрения.

Магнус молча пожал плечами.

— Но я подумаю над этим.

— Это все, о чем я прошу, — отозвался Магнус, поднимаясь на ноги. — А когда закончишь с размышлениями и сдашь все отчеты — случится это завтра или через неделю — я буду ждать тебя в ординаторской второго операционного отделения.

— Что? — ошарашенно проговорил Алек.

— С завтрашнего утра ты — мой официальный ассистент, а я — куратор твоей докторской диссертации, — великодушно пояснил Магнус, одергивая рукава своего халата. — И лучше бы тебе уже иметь на примете ее тему, потому что я жду от тебя чего-то экстраординарного.

— Но почему? — все еще не унимался Алек.

— Потому что ты этого стоишь, Александр, — невозмутимо ответил Магнус, выходя за дверь.

Алек перевел взгляд на пустую чашку из-под кофе, что Магнус пристроил на краю стола, пододвинул к ней свою — почти полную — и, придвинув документы поближе, щелкнул ручкой. Знал Магнус или нет — он только что задал ему самую потрясающую загадку во вселенной, а Алек, как и любой врач, любил решать сложные задачи.

  



End file.
